


A Trip to the Cavern

by Makco



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco
Summary: A little continuation of my last work, "Night in the Wilderness", it happens a few days later. Makco promised Abby to invite her over with his family for dinner but decided it would be better to go slay some monsters instead. Aaaand a friend of mine didn't quite liked the treatment Abigail received in that story so this is me making up for it!





	A Trip to the Cavern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBlueNA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueNA/gifts).



-”Abby! Abby, open up!” Makco knocked insistently on Abigail’s room door trying to get her to open up. The purple haired woman growled and hopped off of bed and went to open her door still on her pajamas. It was already 11am and she was still laying down with an aching, bandaged arm, her mood not very good because of it.  
-”What is it, Makco? I was slee…” She gasped and went silent at what she was after opening the door. Makco was carrying the largest blackberry cobbler she has ever seen. It had ‘We are sorry, we love you Abby’ in extremely neat cursive and a small heart on it, written with blackberry jam, and it was so big it couldn’t fit through the door. Abigail couldn’t help but chuckle at the struggling farmer and she shook her head.  
-”You’re silly. Let’s go to the kitchen with that thing, it can’t get through my door.” Makco nodded the turned to his right, heading to the kitchen with Abby following close behind, and once they both reached the kitchen Makco put down the giant cobbler on the table. Abby stood there for a bit just staring at the cobbler while absentmindedly rubbing her forearm, a gesture the farmer noticed.  
-”It still hurts, huh?” Makco said while pointing at her forearm. Abby sighed and pulled back the sleeve of her pajamas to show her mostly healed forearm. She had two faint scars where the serpent bit her. After getting bit the night of the dinner at the farmer’s house, Maru performed some first aid on her and the very next morning she was taken by Maru and Sebastian to the clinic to have the arm properly treated  
-”It hurts just a little bit but I can use that arm normally. The part that hurt the most about the whole deal was the lecture my parents gave me, but luckily the wound itself healed fast.” Makco nodded and grabbed one of the chairs, then put his backpack on it. Then afterwards he walked back a bit to check that nobody was coming before returning to Abby and taking an extremely long and wide package from his pack and offering it to the purple haired woman.  
-”Say, will you be up for some payback in a few hours?” Abby looked at him curiously, then at the package he gave her, opening it quickly to see the contents. She was greeted with the purple glow of a brand new, immaculate galaxy sword, the stars that seemed to be contained within the blade glowing bright and moving around. Abigail was mesmerized at the sight, and spent a whole minute just staring at the weapon before Makco clearing his throat took her out of her trance. She grinned at him fiercely and nodded while resting the sword over her shoulder.  
-”You bet I’m ready! Are we going to clear out your farm of all those pesky critters tonight, huh?” Abby’s fierce enthusiasm and eagerness faded away a little when Makco told her the exact place they were going.  
-”Nah not really. We are going to the place they all dwell in, the so called ‘Skull Cavern’. Yes, it is as ugly there as the name implies but don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Makco winked and raised a thumb which did little to ease Abigail’s mind.  
-”I better get going and prepare the provisions and the equipment for our dive. Meet me at the stop bus at noon. You can keep the sword, it’s a gift.” He turned around to leave, but was stopped by Abby who had still a few questions to ask.  
-”Wait, hold on, are you sure of this? I don’t think I’m ready to face those creatures again, and much less in their very own lair!” Abby wasn’t very thrilled about the idea, but the farmer shook his head and patted one of her shoulders.  
-”You don’t worry about it, you’ll do just fine. Last time you were caught at night and by surprise but this time we’ll be both ready and will kick some serious butt together… well, those serpents don’t have butts but we’ll manage.” Makco chuckled and winked at her at the same time Abby laughed as well.  
-”Ok, see you there! You have a massive cobbler to deal with now, remember to be there at noon! Only bring your sword and yourself, I’ll bring all the gear and provisions.” With that the farmer waved and walked away and Abby turned to face the enormous cobbler, staring at it for a bit then looking at the sword she was still holding. She grinned wide and pressed one of the edges of the sword against the cobbler, slicing it as if it was air, and also slicing the tablecloth and making a deep groove on the wooden table, stopping herself before the sword went through the table and ruined it and probably her next two or three seasons after her parents found out about it.

 

That noon Abby made it to the bus stop, sword in hand, and was greeted by Penny and Makco. The both waved at her and then Penny adjusted the straps of Makco’s backpack to make sure it wasn’t loose, and she went to Abby with an extra backpack and adjusted it around her in a similar fashion, taking the sword from her hands and putting it in the backpack she had prepared for her.  
-”Hiya, Penny! I’ll make sure your hubby doesn’t kick the bucket in the cavern today, don’t you worry!” Abigail raised a thumb after Penny was done adjusting her backpack and in front of her.  
-”I’m sure you will, don’t worry. Please take care of yourself too.” She patted Abby’s shoulder and gave her a wide smile, then pinched gently one of her pale cheeks before turning around and returning to her husband, pinching one of his cheeks but also giving him a kiss.  
-”Have fun you two, be careful and don’t forget to stop to eat!” Penny said to them as they both climbed into the bus with Makco handing the two tickets to Pam, and both Makco and Abby waved at Penny and she waved back at them as the bus left the stop. 

 

The trip to the desert was as uneventful as it could get, nothing but endless golden expanse of sand as far as the eye could see, so both adventurers chatted all the way to make the wait less dull.  
-”Penny is so sweet, and she seems to be so happy living in your farm.” Abby said to initiate conversation, and Makco turned to face her with a smile and a slight blush.  
-”Yes, she’s such a sweet woman. I’m so happy to be her husband, and she even keeps on tutoring the children even though she has all the money she could ever need now!” Abigail nodded and smiled back.  
-”She was always so timid and looked so hopeless. There were days she had her eyes swollen like she was crying the whole night. I’m so glad she’s so happy and confident now. You truly made her dream come true.” Makco’s smile fell off and his happy expression turned into a sad one.  
-”My sweet dork, wish I had arrived sooner. And yes, it’s a dream come true for her, she even said so herself. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside knowing that I gave her the life she always wanted, and she is also a terrific wife in every way! Heh, well, except cooking, but I’m more than happy to cook for everyone!” Their chat was interrupted by Pam announcing they have arrived to their stop.  
-”Here we are, The Oasis! Take care you two, don’t you dare make my baby girl a widow, Makco!” Makco chuckled and shook his head as he followed Abby out of the bus.  
-”Have I ever died on you? Don’t worry, I’ll be safe, I know what I’m doing!” Pam waved at them and drove off, leaving Abby and Makco in the desert.  
-”This way Abby.” The farmer pointed to a small mountain in the distance near to a lake and Abby followed him, entering a very small cave with a door adorned with a skull cavern on the surface. Makco extracted a key from his pocket and opened the door, going through the door and indicating Abby to do the same before closing the door behind them.  
-”Ok, swords out! Don’t be nervous now, I’ll not let any harm come to you. Are you ready?” Makco asked as he took his sword out of his backpack and Abby did the same.  
-”I’m ready! Let’s kick some monster butt!” All the reservations Abigail had about this plan vanished as it was time to get into the action, and the action certainly came to them in the form of a small horde of purple slime hopping in their direction.  
-”Nothing to worry about here, they are the same as all the other slimes, only tougher to kill. Let’s get ‘em!” Both adventurers ran to meet the slimes and they slashed and cut them and dodged or blocked when the slimes lunged at them, having no problem in dispatching the small slimy army.  
-”Okay, stand back now!” Makco put his sword back in his backpack and extracted a large red bomb from his backpack and lit the fuse, then tossed it with all his might at a big rock formation, reducing the stone to tiny pieces of debris and leaving a big and seemingly bottomless hole on the floor.  
-”I’ll go ahead and jump down, only jump down when I tell you to, ok?” Makco jumped down the hole, his boots allowing him to slide down at a safe speed until he reached the bottom, though he couldn’t help but land in the most ungraceful way possible, rolling several times on the ground before stopping.  
-”Alright Abby, it’s safe to come down, jump down and try to slow your slide as best you can!” Abigail’s voice could only be heard faintly but the tone indicated the she was about to jump. The shout she let out as she slid down the hole sounded more of excitement than anything else, and Makco caught her when she reached the same level as him, sparing her the rough landing.  
-”Very good, let’s see now…” Makco scanned the area around and he spotted the denizens of that particular floor. Mummies mostly, and a few serpents that were poking their heads out from holes high on the walls of the cave, undecided if attacking the adventurers or not.  
-”Ok Abby, take this…” Makco extracted a bag full of small red bombs from his backpack and a lighter and handed them to the purple haired woman, which nodded and stored the bombs in her backpack and the lighter in a pocket.  
-”Those mummies, they won’t stay down for long after they collapse. You need to use one of these bombs to blow them up. Be quick to run away after dropping a bomb. They are super slow so it won’t be difficult to land a few hits on them and run away before they catch up, use the reach of your sword to its full extent.” Both took their swords from their backpacks and went to attack the mummies. Makco made quick work of the cluster of mummies that went after him, cutting them down and blowing them up, but Abigail didn’t had too much luck with them. She go a few claw wounds from them and none of the mummies going down yet. Makco flanked the mummies and cut them all down, making them collapse in a heap on the ground.  
-”Quick Abby, bomb them!” Makco ran away from the mummies but Abby was a bit shook from her wounds and from the enemy she had to face that was unlike anything she faced before. Her moment of shock went away when she saw the wrappings shake and about to reform. The lit the fuse of the cherry bomb and dropped it on top of the pile of bandages before running to where Makco was, turning around to watch the lifeless bandages burn to cinders in the explosion, which also revealed a ladder to a lower level. The sound of the explosion echoed on the walls of the cave which sent a few serpents into a frenzy and they went straight to the adventurers.  
-”Climb down that ladder, I’ll hold them off!” Abigail made a run for the ladder, flinching as she climbed down from the pain of her wounds while Makco swung at the angry serpents, sending them off flying and blocking their attacks when they were too quick. He heard the voice of Abigail telling him everything was clear downstairs so he went down the ladder when the serpents gave him some respite, and he found Abby looking at a locked chest that was in the middle of the small, empty room.  
-”Aight, before we take another step, let me look at those wounds.” She extended her arms to show him the lacerations she had along them and Makco took a small bottle of water and another small bottle full of a pink liquid.  
-”Take this water and wash your wounds until they are perfectly clean, then drink from this small pink bottle.” Abigail nodded and poured water on her still bleeding wounds, flinching again from the pain but making sure the scratches were perfectly clean before chugging down the pink liquid of the other bottle. She looked at her wounds and watched in amazement as they closed before her very eyes, looking as if she was never hurt in the first place.  
-”Wow, this is amazing! From where did you got such potions? They could come in handy later for me!” Makco shook his head as he walked close to the treasure chest, sword in hand, and began to hit the padlock keeping it locked with his sword.  
-”I brewed it myself. The materials required are pretty rare and annoying to harvest, and so the potions are very rare as we… oh well, nevermind…” His sentence was cut when he saw small crate with about nine of those life elixirs neatly ordered inside the square box.  
-”Ok, ok, but you should still use them sparingly. They aren’t exactly cheap to make! I’ll take the extra one for the one you made me use.” Makco grabbed five of the bottles and put them in his backpack, and Abigail took the other four for herself.  
-”Say Makco, what is that thing over there? That spiky purple rock? Is that a huge amethyst?” Abby was excited at the prospect of finding such an huge specimen of her favorite gemstone but was stopped by Makco when she started walking to it.  
-”That would normally be just an iridium node, but not this time. See how it is standing there on the sandy ground instead of on a rocky surface? Here, grab this and toss it to that thing.” The farmer handed her a cherry bomb and Abigail lit the fuse and tossed it to the strange purple rock. When it exploded it sent chunks of iridium flying everywhere, and underneath there was a more twisted version of the common rock crabs, with a green exoskeleton and bright red eyes.  
-”Hah, not so tough now, huh?” Abigail rushed to the crab and finished it off, then looked around to inspect the shards of iridium scattered all over the place, Makco going to her to help her collect everything.  
-”Hey Abby, look at this, this was encrusted in the crab’s shell!” Makco held a big chunk of a mineral in his hands. Abigail was mesmerized at the sight of the shard, it was like nothing she's seen before, the colors changing and shifting constantly with all the colors of the rainbow.  
-”Ohh that thing looks so cool! Can I keep it?” Makco smiled and offered her the shard and she took it and put it in her backpack.  
-”I seriously love this, thanks! I'm ready to continue if you want!” Makco shook his head and walked towards a clear on the floor and sat down.  
-”Slow down a bit, aren't you hungry? I know I am!” The farmer began to take several packs of food from his backpack and laid them on the floor. They all had labels that said what the food was, written in the same pretty cursive that was used on the cobbler earlier.  
-”Actually yes, I could use a snack! You packed a lot of food!” Abigail grabbed two of the small packages, one labeled ‘choco cake slices’ and the other ‘spicy eel’, unwrapping and eating the cake first, then finishing with the spicy eel, and drank from a bottle of water Makco gave her while he was drinking a can of Joja Cola himself.  
-”Yikes, you drink that stuff? It's awful!” Abby gave the farmer a look of disapproval and he smiled and winked at her.  
-”Penny doesn't like that I drink this either but she indulges me anyways. She refuses to enter the saloon so she sends Maru to get them for me.” Makco crushed the empty can when he finished it and stored it away in his backpack, then dusted himself off and stored the rest of the uneaten food.  
-”Ok, ready to go on? It’s almost time to go back home so we should make this last few floors count.” They both finished packing up their stuff and grabbed their swords and Abby descended first down the ladder, followed shortly by Makco.  
-”Uhh Makco, what is this strange purple fog?” Abigail asked as soon as Makco joined her, holding her sword in front of her in case anything decided to attack.  
-”Uh oh… They are iridium fumes. They are too heavy so you don't even run the risk of inhaling them but they send the serpents into a frenzy. You better be ready, this will be rough!” As soon as he finished talking three serpents came out from their holes in the wall to attack them. Abigail and the farmer blocked and attacked, making quick work of them but as soon as they were done five more came forth.  
-”Abby, grab one of those totems in my backpack and hold it against you and close your eyes. I’ll hold them off while you do so. Quick!” Another four came in to join the three left from the last wave, and at this point Makco was just blocking non stop since the serpents didn’t gave him any opening to swing his sword. A flash of light let him know that Abigail was out of there and safe, so the farmer started to walk backwards until his back was against the wall, hoping to see an opening so he could make his escape too.

 

Abigail was sitting on the beach under the moonlight, still catching her breath from her adventure. It took a full minute for the flash of light that indicated that Makco made it out of the cavern, and he looked to her side to find the farmer face down on the sand, with his clothes a bit torn and bleeding. His hat seemed to be miraculously intact. The farmer slowly turned around to lay on his side and chuckled, though he grimaced from the pain after a bit.  
-”Heh, hope you had fun with this. Take one of the pink bottles in my backpack and hand it to me. Penny is not going to be happy after she sees my clothes but at least I won’t show up wounded.” Abby took an elixir from his back and handed it to him quickly, and just as quick he drank it down and his wounds were healed. He moved to stand back on his feet and shook the sand from his front and side.  
-”I don’t want to sound like I’m doubting you or anything, but today wasn’t nearly as bad as my worst days. I think you’ll be better off practicing in the mines a whole lot, I don’t want you heading to the Skull Cavern unprepared and having your parents picking you up from the clinic.” Abigail nodded silently and took the sand off of her clothes and both walked from the beach to the town, stopping in front of Pierre’s store.  
-”I had a lot of fun today, thank you! I better go to my room, it’s almost midnight already, it’s incredible how fast the time passed! I will be hard to sleep tonight with all the adrenaline.” Makco chuckled and shook his head then started to walk away after waving at Abby.  
-”You think you have it hard with your parents, you should see how Penny is when she sees me coming back home like this. But that’s one of the reasons I love her so much, she feels like it’s her responsibility to keep me safe even when she can do nothing about it. Good night Abby.” After the farmer left Abigail went into her room as silently as she could and put her backpack on her bed and opened it to check her spoils. Five pink bottles of life elixir, a few chunks of iridium ore, a handful of some soft pitch black substance that somehow crept into her bag, and her favorite, the mysterious iridescent mineral, spending whole minutes just mesmerized by the shifting colors of the rock. After snapping out of it she put the backpack on the floor and the rock on top of her drawer before changing into her pajamas, grabbing the rock again and putting it under her pillow after laying down.  
-”Ohh wait until the boys see this tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> A little continuation of my last work, "Night in the Wilderness", it happens a few days later. Makco promised Abby to invite her over with his family for dinner but decided it would be better to go slay some monsters instead. Aaaand a friend of mine didn't quite liked the treatment Abigail received in that story so this is me making up for it!


End file.
